Seeing Spots
by JIM TIME
Summary: When Jack's sick, what does our favorite little dragons do? [Well, not my favorite, anyway.] I'm not sure, actully. This is a chapterstory, so I'll update eventully. Chapter three up! This story is on break for a bit, I have writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Spots

Jack did not feel good. His nose was running, he was seeing spots, and his temperature was 101.

_I should go to a doctor_, he thought. He groaned, putting his head down on his desk. He didn't live near one; his parents couldn't drive him, and his helicopter backpack wasn't working. Besides, he didn't like doctors anyway. He looked around for a moment, deciding to take a nap. He closed his eyes, and in a moment, was asleep.

The Xiaolin Dragons were, at that moment, worrying about the sick kid in question.

"Jack Spicer hasn't challenged us to a Xiaolin Showdown in a week. It is very peculiar." Confided Omi, looking up at the other three. Kimiko looked at him.

"I'm sure he's fine." She stated, closing her eyes. Raimundo looked at him.

"Yeah, dude. Why are you worrying? We get a week of free Wu!" He smiled. Clay looked worried.

"I'm sure that rattlesnake is up to no good." He looked at Omi.

They were far from the truth.


	2. Grabbing the Wu

Yay! A new chapter of Seeing Spots! I didn't know much about the Shen Gong Wu vault; abide from what we saw of it in episodes, so it probably won't be accurate.

Kimiko lay in bed, looking at the ceiling. She was thinking about Jack. She hadn't really worried until yesterday, when Omi had remarked on it again. It was strange, when she thought about it, that she hadn't seen Jack all week.

_Might as well,_ she reasoned with herself, frowning. She sat up and got off the bed. Then, having the feeling she was doing something wrong, which she was, she walked over to the Shen Gong Wu vault, carefully opening it up and dropping in.

She was met by darkness. Overwhelming darkness, and she very nearly bolted. She stayed where she was, letting her eyes adjust.

_Should have brought a candle,_ she thought, looking around. _Oh! There they are._ She walked over to a particular Shen Gong Wu, and grabbing the handle, put it in her pocket. After a moment, she climbed out of the vault, hoping Master Fung would not see her.

She was granted her wish. All was dark and quiet, and she smiled in the darkness. She looked around, and walking to a chair, grabbed her sweater that was hanging off of it.


	3. Visiting the Sick

Kimiko heard a soft rustling in the darkness, like moving blankets. She froze. A voice in the dark spoke softly.

"Kimiko?" It was Clay. "Where are you goin'?" He asked. Kimiko frowned.

"Erm… I'll tell you later." And before he could ask anything else, she was out the door.

She looked about, not wanting to use the Wu so close to the Temple. She moved back a bit, onto a hill.

"Golden tiger claws!" There was a flash of light, a shredding sound, and Kimiko was gone.

Jack frowned. He though he had heard something…

_Now I'm imagining things. Great._ He thought, looking around. He looked about for a moment, then returned to what he was doing, which was drawing plans. Kimiko kept her back to the wall, hoping to blend in with the shadows. Jack looked around again.

"I do hope you know I can see you." He stated coolly, clicking the point of the pen in. Kimiko swallowed, staying silent. Jack went on, sounding like he had a bad cold.

"And I have a hundred Jack-bots that will tear you apart." _Huh, more like three. I really hope I'm not talking to myself._ He thought. Kimiko blinked.

"It's me." She stated, not moving out of the shadows. "And scence when did you have a hundred?"


	4. Colours Rushing Down

Jack looked about.

"Erm… I've always had 100." He stated, nervously. "Get out so I can see you." Kimiko walked behind him.

"Boo." Jack looked at her coldly.

"Why are you here? Come to gloat that you're enemy's indisposed? Huh?" He asked, glaring. Kimiko looked at him.

"I didn't know that you were 'indisposed'." She looked at him. "You look really bad." He grimaced.

"I have the flu." He stated, looking at her. "Now, would you mind leaving? This is my house!" He stood up, a bit shakily. Kimiko looked at him.

"Not moving." She said, crossing her arms. Jack frowned, walking towards her.

"Just leave…" His voice became faint, and he fell forward. The world became a mass of colours, dripping down his eyeballs like wet paint.

"Bye." He said. Or maybe Kimiko had said it; he couldn't tell and couldn't care, because the colours had turned to black.

Kimiko rushed to him.

"Jack?" She asked, looking at him. "Jack? Jack, wake up!"


End file.
